Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device for cable plugs constructed with a shielding housing of rectangular cross section, in a shielded transfer system disposed on a back panel printed wiring board, having a strip body subdivided by partitions into individual rectangular chambers of equal size for insertion of the cable plugs, and having additional function elements disposed in the strip body, in particular for guiding, contacting, encoding and locking the cable plugs.
In shielded transfer systems disposed in the region of a back panel printed wiring board, shielded transfer bridges that include a contact strip are used for the signal transfer in order to receive cable plugs that are insertable next to one another and produce a disconnectable line connection.
German Petty Patent G 92 05 780.2 discloses a contact strip for a shielded transfer system that includes a plastic strip body which is provided with separate shrouds on its long sides and is subdivided by partitions into individual rectangular chambers of equal size. Each chamber is constructed with guide and contacting devices, as well as two guide prongs which face one another and are disposed on the long sides of the strip body, for securing the cable plugs with respect to a 180.degree. rotation. Cable plugs that are of equal size and have a housing of rectangular cross section, are inserted next to one another into the known contact strip. In the case of smaller plugs, the contact strip is neither provided nor suitable. In such devices the need now exists to make it possible to connect not only cable plugs of a certain unit size, but also smaller plugs.